Company of Misery
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: She couldn't quite figure it out. The enigma was working itself so far into her brain, she was even dreaming about it. And under the cover of darkness, she let the man that controlled her every nightmare take over for her. MadaSaku
1. Before and After

**Ok, so i decided to repost this as i finally figured out what im doing with it. so heres how it will go..**

**The first two paragraphs are before she gets to know him, which will be explained in chapter 1. The last two paragraphs will be after she gets to know him, which will be explained in chapter 2. So the story is only 2 chapters, not including this prologue ok? any questions just ask.**

She couldn't quite figure it out. Out of all the things she hated; not having the answer to a problem as simple as this would be right at the top of the list. Perhaps she was just looking too much into it; over-analyzing as people time and time again say she has done. But no, there had to be more. And at the moment, she just couldn't figure out what the hell it was. This to her, was a puzzle; one where all the pieces just didn't seem to fit together like that damnable box said they would.

The enigma was working itself so far into her brain, she was even dreaming about it. Waking up in a cold sweat after only far less hours then she would have liked, was not something she liked either. Three hours was never enough for the bullshit she had to put up with throughout her days. Nothing worked to get her back to sleep either, the puzzle would show up as soon as her head hit that pillow and she was out of bed once again. Body worn out past its limit and mind too worked up to just let her subconscious take over. It was tearing apart her sanity little by little and nothing seemed to work.

~.~*~.~

This wasn't her. She was far gone and for one reason or another she didn't want to come back. It felt way too good to finally give in. Let the puzzle work itself together. Forget everything and finally just float. They always told her she thought too much and didnt do enough action with her body. So that's what she did. She let go of all her thoughts and let her body take over.

And under the cover of darkness, she let the man that controlled her every nightmare take over for her. Sweaty and tired after their personal pleasurable activities finally died down, she finally got that answer that plagued her for so long. And for once she decided she would agree with everyone who told her she over-analyzed everything. Perhaps she did with this little puzzle. Because the answer was so simple that she almost laughed at herself. But tonight she decided to stop thinking. Stop analyzing and just feel.

**Don't think I'm going to tell you the pairing until later, just for my personal enjoyment at watching all your curious minds suffer.**

**Just something that came to mind and decided to actually work with. Listened to Kelly Clarksons: Addicted. Obviously its only a prologue.**

**If anyone is looking for the sequel to Vampire Dates, well your going to have vote on my poll..cause I wont post it until you people decide.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**3 Kyori**


	2. How we came to be

She remembers when they first saw each other. Back when they were running to catch up to the fight between Sasuke and his brother Itachi. He was certainly weird compared to the other members, was her first thought about him. He acted like a child, but she could still feel the power he possessed under the facade. It felt like poison, and for a minute she thought it was, as she held her breath for a good minute. No one else seemed to notice. Perhaps only she did because she could feel his one eye bearing down on her; as if he was seeing into her very soul and reading everything she ever tried to keep hidden. She hoped that first experience in his presence was the last.

~.~*~.~

As fate loves to fool with her as its toy, her next encounter with that odd Akatsuki member was on a solo mission. Fates toy indeed; alone, barely any chakra left from the lord she was sent to heal, and the fight with the ten-something rogue ninjas who thought it a good idea to call her 'Pinkie'. No one calls her pinkie.

Standing just a few feet from her, on a high branch in the trees, he stared at her through the hole in his mask. She had stopped to take a break, leaning against a tree on the ground, when five minutes in he appeared. And stared. And stared. Sakura felt her brow twitch in annoyance.

"What business does an Akatsuki have here?" Seeing as he was far from the normal areas they have gathered of Akatsuki sightings, this seemed a pretty good question for her to start with.

The orange masked nin just tilted his head as if he thought her to speak another language. Sakura just glared.

Before she had time to blink he was standing only two inches from her. Her eyes widened as she fell back against the tree in surprise. _Fast, really fast_, was her thought. His hand came up to grasp a strand of her pink hair, lightly stroking it, as if examining if the color was real. Before she could even properly react, he was gone. She blinked a couple of times in stupor, making sure he was truly gone, before continuing home with haste.

~.~*~.~

Sakura was taking a short vacation on order of the Hokage in a near by town, only a few miles from Konoha's outside walls. She sat in a small tea shop eating and catching up on some medical scrolls, even after her shishou told her not to bring anything that had to do with her work. She caught a glimpse of orange out of the corner of her eye.

_Naruto?,_she thought as she turned her head for a better look, her eyebrows formed into a frown. With nothing but the normal civilian passersby, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her scrolls.

The same thing occurred repeatedly a few more times during the day, but each time she shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her; something that came with all the late nights worrying about her blond teammate.

~.~*~.~

It was her last night at the quaint hotel Sakura was staying at. She stood in front of her bed, hands on her hips as she gave a circumvent glance around the room. Her bag was packed, clothes placed out for the morning, everything was in place.

Leaving the hotel and town was easy enough, the people were too busy with their daily schedules to worry about someone they barely knew. After grabbing herself a quick breakfast, Sakura headed back to Konoha.

Sakura was half way to the gates when she felt like she was being watched. She pushed off the tree branch and landed on the ground facing the direction she came from with tense shoulders. Not a minute after waiting, he stepped out from the shadows of the trees; the sun peeking through the tree tops to land on the red cloud. Sakura clenched her jaw as a million thoughts ran through her head; fight and flight.

"Hello kunoichi." came a silky, deep voice, not at all like the one she heard from him the first time. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed back in reply. He chuckled. "Just to talk. No harm, promise." he said, arms spread wide almost invitingly.

"And why the hell should I ever believe you!" she growled. Sakura reached into her medic pouch before putting on her black gloves. Legs apart and fists ready for a fight. _Just long enough for a distraction, then I can make my escape,_she thought as she eyed his torso. Your chest always moves in the direction you go, even if unconsciously.

For a moment she thought Sasuke was behind that mask, she could almost feel an arrogant smirk on the mans face. He chuckled again and took a few casual steps forward. Sakura stood her ground glaring.

"I meant what I said princess. No harm, just talk." he drawled out. "Then talk." she said.

He stood straight and tall, arms limp at his sides and feet shoulder length apart; the picture of calm. She almost hated him for it. "I have a small...proposition for you, princess." he stated. "What the hell could you ever offer me that I would want? And don't call me that!" Sakura spat out, anger almost visible around her. He chuckled again and moved to make himself comfortable against a tree. Sakura shifted her feet, still on the defense. She knew his speed, and if he so much as flinched in her direction she wouldn't hesitate to run flat out the rest of the way to Konoha.

"I will cease my pursuit for your little jinjuriki friend. On top of that I will freely give you any and all information on your precious Uchiha brat." Sakura's eyes widened at his tone. He sounded serious, with no mock found in his body language. Her eyes narrowed again as she asked, "And what do you want in return?"

He tilted his head at her, almost seeming to size her up before answering, "Just your company. Princess." _Yeah, definitely smirking right now,_she thought; lips pursing, as she rolled his alterier motives around in her head. "Why the hell would you want my company? What are you up to?" She knew he wouldn't give that one a straight answer, _right Sakura, like the enemy is going to tell you his plans, are you stupid?_, she internally scoffed at herself.

"Just I have previously stated. Your company." He moved to straighten himself off the tree, mock saluting her, before he disappeared from sight. Sakura tensed, waiting for an attack before deciding he had truly left.

In mild shock and a hell load of confusion, she turned back to her previous direction and started jumping through the trees again. It wasn't until she was already in her own bed, having finished checking in with Tsunade; careful to lot let her distress over the situation show, that she realized he never told her when or where they were going to meet. Sakura groaned and pulled the covers over her head before forcing herself into a much needed dreamless sleep.

~.~*~.~

It wasn't until three weeks later, when she had almost pushed the whole incident our of her mind, that he decided to show himself again. And true to his word he only talked. He gave her any information she asked her, provided it had to do with Sasuke or Naruto. When Sakura would ask about Akatsuki's new plans, he would skirt around the subject until she almost forgot she even asked. Almost being the key word. He would sometimes bring her a gift; such as a new kunai set when she happen to mention she needed one, a necklace she spotted in a distant civilian village when she didn't have the money at the time; how he knew this, she was almost afraid of the answer.

Sakura started packing bentos for the both of them when they were to meet up. It started with her running late from a hospital shift and forgetting to eat, to making up an excuse to keep her mouth and hands busy. She found herself, slowly over time, wanting to touch him or say some things she might regret. He acted like a perfect gentleman around her; bowing when she showed up to there meetings, or giving a light kiss on her hand when they parted. He was always careful not to show his face; only pushing it up enough to show his lips. And it made her more curious as to his identity.

Over time, instead of the interrogations Sakura would give him, they started to talk about more mundane things; such as the weather, or how they slept the night before. Petty things. Sakura found herself more confused then ever. She found herself questioning everything; why her? Why at all? It wasn't until a few months into their weekly meet-ups that she felt something different. The air around them had changed; from tense suspicion to an almost friendly, if not intimate manner. And all at once Sakura found herself flooded with emotions; more confusion then anything else.

...And thus the puzzle starts to put itself together...

* * *

**O.M.G, I am sooo sorry for the tremendous wait I had you guys going through. I had such a hard time with this...really...at first I was certain with what I wanted to do, but half way through I was like, "wait..this doesn't make sense!" Soo I had to delete it and start over, and then I forgot what the hell I was trying to write and then...well I kinda got annoyed with myself and left it alone for a little while...yeh. Again I am soo terribly sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapter, which is also the last, will be a lot quicker. **

**Til then, ja ne! **

**~Kyori out~**


	3. That's all she wanted anyway

**Ooooh, well..yeh not much to say..but I got a lovely review from one **_**dianap389. **_**You can thank them for this lovely chapter ^^**

* * *

It wasn't right. Impractical. Improbable. But it was right there in front of her face, blinking in neon lights, hardly something one can just simply ignore. Sakura was choking on her own thoughts, drowning in the pool of confusion she voluntarily jumped into. The man; the enigma, the sketchy shadow. The demon; the devil himself, everything she was brought up to think as evil. But he was there; in her thoughts, her dreams, taking over her very existance. She had to stop, slow down before she crashed and burned, signed her own devils contract to hell. One more time, like a seductive bottle of alcohol, just one more and she would stop.

~.~*~.~

Sakura wasn't too sure how they ended up here, then again, recently she wasn't truely sure of anything. But yet, here they were. Laying together, cuddled up like an old married couple, enjoying the night sky in simple silence. And again, Sakura was pulled into herself; because she damn wasn't sure she was doing this for real before, and she was choking again. Her thoughts decided to bring her back to the real world; her, a supposedly loyal Konoha kunoichi, him, a missing-nin, member of Akatsuki. Lately it seemed when her thoughts decided to come sucker punch her brain back into her body, that's all there was. Just him, and the power he had over her every move and thought was addicting and terrifying all in one sugar-coated taunt. Because thats all it was; taunting her to tell someone when she knew she wouldn't, taunting herself to just leave him the hell alone and get out while she still could, but she knew she wouldn't change. Shes addicted. Entranced, by the sparkly color of the bottle, the high of the drug that was the orange masked Akatsuki. She was plainly hooked.

~.~*~.~

"Sakura."

Thats all it took. Just the sound of his voice caressing the syllables of her birth given name; like honey to tea, like grape to wine, like the fine silk sheets they were under. She was blind, the only one in her vision being him. Sakura turned her gaze from the ceiling to look into his eyes. He had taken the mask off. But she wasn't herself anymore, wasn't sure if she could ever go back to that naive child of her past, because he was here with her and thats all that ever seemed to matter anymore.

Only one month before, in the two years they played this dangerous game of addiction, Sakura would have scoffed at her next actions. But right now, with the drug too close and tempting, the bottle dripping the sweet nectar so close to her mouth, she really didn't care. Sakura was always the thinker, the brains, and tonight her mind was too far away. He was all she wanted, inside of her, around her, and she knew there was no way to quit now.

Sakura kept his gaze with hers as she turned to straddle his toned body. Slowly, sentually she ran her hands down his chest, just to feel; the skin, the muscle, the plain power he had over her. She never wanted to let this go. Forget the fog of doubt and confusion, for the chains that locked them to their far away paths, their destinies, right now all she wanted to do was feel. Because she was no longer herself, Haruno Sakura the kunoichi, she was a women.

As the glowing caress of the moon shown on their intwined bodies, she realized, thats all she really wanted anyway. To feel like a women.

* * *

**Annnd done. Yeh..ah..well tell me what ya think. Was it satisfying enough or did it taste like shit?**

**Kyori out~**


End file.
